Recently, vehicles equipped with telematics, which is wireless communication technology used for vehicles, have increasingly been supplied. Telematics enable a vehicle to perform autonomous driving and a safety function, using wireless communication technology and sensors installed in the vehicle. Telematics may provide a service for controlling the vehicle using wireless communication and may mainly be used together with a vehicle security device, a vehicle warning sound generation device, a vehicle remote control device, and the like. Telematics may be implemented by long-distance wireless communication between a telematics device mounted in the vehicle and a telematics server outside the vehicle.
The Internet has evolved from a human-centered connection network in which human beings generate and consume information into an Internet of Things (IoT) network in which distributed components such as things exchange information with each other to process the information. IoT encompasses the concept of performing communication by connecting all things that can perform communication to a network. All things capable of being systematically recognized, that is, IoT devices, may have short-range and long-range communication functions and produce data through a sensor, etc.
IoT may be implemented by an IoT network between a variety of types of IoT devices and an IoT management server for managing the IoT devices. A user may access the IoT network between the IoT devices and the IoT management server through a mobile terminal to acquire status information about the IoT devices and directly or indirectly control the IoT devices.
A vehicle includes an infotainment device. Like a mobile terminal capable of accessing the IoT network, the infotainment device of the vehicle may also access the IoT network in association with a telematics server. When the vehicle accesses the IoT network, since the user may be in a state in which special attention to a traveling state should be paid, it is necessary to provide a user interface (UI) having higher visibility and controllability. It is also necessary to provide a UI having easier accessibility in consideration of user feedback. Accordingly, a detailed method for managing a UI used when the vehicle accesses the IoT network is needed.